This invention relates to a device for handling a hypodermic syringe and more particularly for holding a cover for a syringe in position to receive therein a needle of a hypodermic syringe and for holding the syringe assembled with its cover and for delivering the syringe with the cover thereon when desired, all with the use of only one hand which does not touch the needle.
The general subject of the invention has in the past few years assumed an increasing amount of attention because of ever increasing danger to medical personnel when they accidentally stick themselves with needles of hypodermic syringes.
Schwarz U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,067, issued Apr. 8, 1975 presents a collection box for pulling syringes off of needles.
Reenstierna U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,323, issued June 1, 1982 discloses a destruction device for hypodermic needles.
Elisha U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,434, issued Sept. 28, 1982 teaches a device for drawing needles off of syringes.
Mayer U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,918, issued Dec. 4, 1984 discloses needle disposal apparatus for preventing accidental needle sticks which occur when a technician attempts to return a used needle to a sheath, i.e., cover, prior to disposal. A hand-held funnel-like member supports a sheath during a sheathing operation, at the conclusion of which the sheathed needle is inside of a sealed container which, when full, is disposed of.
Shillington U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,821, issued May 26, 1987 teaches a closure device for unscrewing a needle from a syringe body.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a hypodermic syringe handling device which holds a cover in position to receive therein a needle of a hypodermic syringe and holds the syringe with its needle assembled with its cover and delivers the syringe with the cover thereon when desired, and wich does all of the foregoing with the use of only one of the doctor's, nurse's or technician's hands which does not touch the needle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device which is cheap in construction and simple and reliable in operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an array of such hypodermic syringe handling devices.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter.